


The Requisition Form

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Series: The Quartermaster [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OC - Steady, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Commander Cody has a conversation with his quartermaster about an unusual requisition form.Or about 850 words of self-indulgent writing about my clone OC Steady





	The Requisition Form

**Author's Note:**

> A little short fic to introduce my clone OC, Steady, and hint at another OC I'm working on. You can check out the art I've done of Steady over on my tumblr [here](http://batdad.tumblr.com/tagged/steady)

Cody glanced over the document Steady had just handed him. His Quartermaster Sergeant was standing at attention in front of his desk apparently waiting for a response, and his nose was covered in a bacta patch that hadn’t been there when they had first reboarded The Negotiator.

“At ease. What’s this, Sergeant?”

“It’s a requisition form, Sir,” Steady informed him while staring at some fixed point six inches to the left of Cody’s ear. Sergeants only did that when they suspected a conversation with an officer might become difficult. It was such a fixture of their behavior that Cody was beginning to suspect that they actually taught it in the NCO training.

“I can see that, Sergeant. This isn't a standard GAR document.”

“I modified it to suit purpose, Sir.”

Cody sighed. The fact that Steady didn’t answer questions he wasn’t asked was usually a positive trait in one of his quartermasters. It let them answer the question of “where did these come from?” without ever addressing how, and had subsequently led to the 212th being a rather well equipped battalion. He did not, however, particularly enjoy being on the receiving end.

“You are aware you don’t actually have the authority to requisition troops,” Cody kept his voice level as he scanned the document to figure out just who Steady was asking to be transferred to his squad.

“I think you’ll find otherwise, sir. I’m not quite sure where it is in the regulations, but I am reasonably certain that getting assigned every defect- _difficult_ shiny that ever had the misfortune of leaving Kamino half-ready assigned to 212th, only to have them moved to another squad once they’re worth having, entitles me to exactly one competent trooper.” Steady didn’t sound angry, but there was enough flint in his voice to make it clear that he had already worked out most of this argument already and wasn’t going to yield ground.  
  
And he wasn’t wrong either. Cody did give Steady any shiny he filed under “needs improvement.” Steady had earned his name, and it was better to let any rough recruits pound themselves against his his unassailable bulkhead while they did the monotonous but vital work of supply logistics then to let them get stupid in a firefight. Being in charge of supplies wasn’t a safe position, but it was safer, and that was the best any of them would ever get. A few months of that and most of them turned a corner, and Cody put them to use in whatever squad had holes that needed filling.

“You said you like the challenge, if I recall correctly,” Cody said and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was used to Steady solving problems. Having him create them was unpleasantly novel.

“All the same, sir, I need at least one squad member who could reasonably take over for me, should the need arise,” Steady said in the same level tone from before. The vode had a whole host of ways of not saying “when I die” but “should the need arise” was one Cody hadn’t heard before. It was a hard argument to counter.

“Two-Sixes isn’t gonna be thrilled about you poaching,” Cody said at length.

“Well you can tell Two-Sixes that if he’s so morally offended by poaching he can give me back Crankshaft and Blitz.” Steady’s expression broke from it’s practiced neutral to admit a faint smile, and his eyes slid sideways to make contact with Cody’s.

“And why exactly is it that you want CT-8614?” Cody asked, determined not to join in Steady’s humor.

“Met him in the mess. I’m convinced he’s got the temperament for the job. And his name is Tadgh, Sir.” Steady’s gaze returned to the spot to Cody’s left.

“Right then, I’m transferring Tadgh to your squad. Not because of your ersatz paperwork, but because you asked.” Cody paused and made a few taps on the datapad in front of him. “And Sergeant?”

“Sir?”

“ What happened to your nose?”

“Slipped on some spilled water in the mess and busted it on the edge of a table, sir.” Steady’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“Would this be the same patch of water that CT-8736 fell in and hit his head hard enough to sustain a concussion?” Cody didn’t think he’d get much of an answer, but it helped keep order to make sure that his men understood what he “didn’t know about,” even when he knew that fully addressing the situation would create more problems than it would solve.

“Shouldn’t think so sir. I saw to it that it got cleaned up before I went to medical.” Steady replied adding a slight furrow in his brow to the blush.

“And would this have been the same fateful trip to the mess hall that led to you deciding you needed Tadgh on your squad?” Cody arched an eyebrow.

“Funny coincidence, sir, but it was.” Steady let a thin smile crack.

“Mhmm. Dismissed, Sergeant.”

As the door closed behind Steady, Cody let out a sigh. He was beginning to understand why the Jedi didn’t believe in coincidences.


End file.
